story of naruto
by hime koyuki 099
Summary: naruto seorang anak berambut pirang mempunyai ayah yondaime hokage walaupun mempunyai ayah tapi dibelakang ayah naruto slalu menerima tatapan membunuh dari warga konoha dan naruto selalu di bully naruto mempunyai teman rokie 12 dan mempunyai teman kurama yang ada didalam tubuhnya seerta mata rinngan dari kakek rikudou baca aja nya...


Ini adaalah fanfic pertamaku...

Happy reding...

Di konoha academy ninja ada segorombolan anak yang sedang membully seorang anak berambut kuning yang sedang menangis akibat segerombol temanya nyang mengitarinya, _well,.._ Mereka bukan temannya sih, atau nyang lebih tepatnya mereka yang tidak menganggap dia.,

"Hiks...hiks... Kenapa sih kalian melakukan itu padaku padahal aku tidak pernah jahat pada kalian" kata seorang anak berambut kuning...

"heh. Kau masih bilang kenapa lagi itu karena monters nyang ada didalam tubuhmu tahu monters nyang telah menghancurkan dan menewaskan beberapa sinobi termasuk ayahku serta orang tua mereka nyang ada disini..." kata salah satu anak dari mereka

"..." bocah berambut kuning itu hanya bisa diam dia tahu kalau kyuubi memporak-porandakan desanya tahun nyang lalu...

"oh ya kuning jangan bilang-bilang pada ayahmu aka hokage itu soal ini nya atau kamu akan..." kata mereka

"ayo semuanya kita pergi dan biarkan dia sendirian disini" dan mereka pun pergi meninggalkanya seorang diri

Naruto pun segera pulang karena kelas academy nya sudah selesai untuk hari ini

_Hah hari nyang sama terulang kembali _kata naruto dalam hati, naruto tidak pernah menceritakan kepada ayah nya kalau dia di bully naruto hanya mnceritakan kepada ayahnya hanyalah cerita nyang menurut naruto membahagiakan dan lucu.

Dalam perjalanan pulang naruto mendapatkan pandangan membunuh dari warga tapi kalau ada ayahnya aka yondaime hokage mereka akan bersifat hormat pada naruto tapi sayang bagi naaruto karna sekarng tidak ada ayahnya disampingnya...

Sebelum kekantor ayahnya untuk menemuinya naruto pergi ka ichiraku stand disana naruto melihat pemilik kedai aka paman teuchi dan putrinya aka kak ayame naruto betah berlama-lama disana karna disana sangat hangat bagi naruto

Ditengah perjalanan naruto dihadang oleh 4orang chunnin dan membawa naruto, dia berusaha meronta dan meminta bantuan pada warga disekitarnya tetapi hasilnya nihil mereka seolah tidak tahu apa-apa dan tidak ingin tahu walaupun kejadianya didepan mata mereka...

Naruto sekarang ditengah hutan dan dikelilingi orang nyang membawanya itu

"sekarang waktunya..." kata orang disamping kiriku itu

"nya ayo cepat kita habisi dia dengan cepat agaar tidak ada laagi demon nyang ada didesa kita..."kata orang yang ada dibelakangku

"hm baiklah ayo _suiton..."_ kata orang yang ada didpan naruto dan merapal headseal suiton

Skarang keadaan naruto sangat mengnaskan dibagian tubuhnya ada luka lebam dan bakar sekarang naruto sudah pasrah dengan apa yang mereka lakukan saat naruto memejamkan mata naruto melihat sosok berambut kuning dan memakai jubah membelakanginya naruto kira sosok itu adalah ayahnya tetapi saat sosok itu membalikkan wajah nya dan menatapnya ternyata bukan ayah nya

Sosok itu mendekati naruto dan mengatakan "_ohh ternyata kau nyang akan membawa perdamaian didunia sinobi ini, namikaze naruto" _ kata sosok itu

"eh kenapa kakek tahu namaku sementara aku tidak mengenal kakek siapa,... Ehhhhh dimana aku skarang bukannya aku sekarang..." kata-kata naruto terpotong oleh perkataan kyuubi

**"heh kakek tua kenapa kau masih hidup hah... Terakhir kulihat kau telah mati"**

Ucap kyuubi dengan kasarnya

TWitct...twicht... Perempatan dahi rikodou berkedut "HEH DASAR KALIAN BERDUA SAMA-SAMA BAKA... APA KALIAN LIHAT KALAU AKU SEPRTI KAKEK-KAKEK HAH..." amarah rikudou saat dipanggil kakek oleh kedua makhluk itu...

"dasar jinchuriki sama biju sama aja sifatnya" gumam rikudou

"oh nya naruto maaf aku belum memperkenalkan diri aku rikudou sennin pencipta dunia shinobi serta pencipta para bijuu dan yang ada di dasana adalah kurama atau nyang kalian panggil sekarang adalah kyuubi" jelas rikudou padaa naruto

"ohhh jadi kyuubi memiliki nama nyang indah nya kurama... Nya whaaa nama nyang indah sekali kalau begitu salam kenal kurama-san maukah kurama-san jadi temanku" kata naruto dengan serius dia tidak mempunyai teman nya punya sih walaupun sedikit dan dapat dihitung ...

Rikudou nyang meliht itu hanya tersenyum melihat nya sedangkan kurama hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan naruto dan naruto hanya bisa cemberut saat melihat kurama beegitu

Kurama nyang melihat naruto begitu hanya bisa tersenyum dan memajukan tinju atau kepalan tangan nya kenaruto menunggu naruto untuk menyambut dengan kepalan tangan naruto

Rikudou hanya tersenyum senang melihat tingkah senang naruto mendapatkan teman baru

Rikudou lalu menghampiri naruto dan mengatakan "naruto aku akan memberikanmu mata ini" rikudou lalu menutup mata dan saat membuka matanya naruto melihat mata berpola riak air

Lalu rikudou memegang kepala naruto dan seketika tubuh naruto bersinar dan mata naruto prlahan-demi perlahan terbuka. Seketika mata naruto yang blue sapphire sekarang berubah mnjadi mata nyang sama persis dengan rikudou

Dan seketika tubuh naruto menghilang dari tempat itu sekarang hanya ada kurama dan rikudou "sekarang kurama aku harap kau bisa jaga naruto dengan baik dah..." kata rikudou seraya tubuh nya terhapus menjadi cahaya

**"baik kakek tua" **kata kurama

"hnm... Sekarang aku ada dimana" kata naruto seraya menghalangi sinar matahari yang menerobos dari jendela dengan tanganya

Naruto terdiam sesaat saat mengingat kjadian kemarin... Naruto menolehkan kearah pintu dan mendapati ayah nya yang ada di depan pintu deengan napas tergesa-gesa...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::===================:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


End file.
